


Coffee & Croissants - Phichit x Seung-Gil - Yuri!!! On Ice One Shot

by moriartysqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysqueen/pseuds/moriartysqueen
Summary: After a drunk night, Seung-Gil finds himself lying next to Phichit, who suddenly reveals his crush on him. How will stone-cold Seung-Gil deal with this?Enjoy <3





	Coffee & Croissants - Phichit x Seung-Gil - Yuri!!! On Ice One Shot

**-Seung-Gil POV-**

Blinking.

The light falling into my eyes hurt.

As I began to wake up slowly, my head started to hurt more and more.

‘Probably the alcohol’, I thought.

I groaned. I definitely had a bit too much to drink yesterday. I started to realize where I was.

My face was almost pressed against a white wall. ‘Nothing new’, I thought, as I always somehow ended up pressed to one side of my bed, no matter how big the bed actually was. Suddenly, I felt something – or rather someone – shift next to me.

Seconds later I felt someone gently planting a kiss between my shoulder blades. That made me gasp.

Only now did I realize that I was naked. Even in summer, I would at least wear boxers to sleep, I would never just go commando. Well, there might be a reason why I was naked… And that reason started to kiss his way up my back, until he began kissing me behind my ear.

I flinched, because I was extremely ticklish around my neck.

“No…” I managed to mumble. I was still half asleep; the other half of me already dealing with the ever-growing headache.

“Oh, you’re awake!” I heard Phichits voice behind me.

He chuckled, as he wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me closer. He placed his flat hand on my stomach, my bare back now pressed against his naked torso.

“Kinda…” I replied. I put a hand on my forehead, massaging my temples. “멍 청 한 술” I mumbled to myself.

“Excuse me?” Phichit chuckled behind me. “I don’t speak Korean!”

“Nothing…” I snapped at him. The only thing I really didn’t need right now was someone as cheerful as Phichit early in the morning.

“My head’s hurting, that’s all.” I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

Phichit drew tiny circles on my stomach with his index finger, leaving goose bumps behind. “Let me make it better.” He whispered in my ear seductively, kissing the crook of my neck.

His hands started to wander over my body and as I realized what he was trying to do, I quickly slapped him on the hands.

“Hell no!” I said, inching away from him. As much as that was possible of course, since we were sharing a queen sized bed. I propped myself up in the bed so I would be sitting.

I stared down on Phichit, who was still lying there with a confused expression on his face. Sitting up this quickly really wasn’t a good idea however, as my headache started to grow even bigger, if such a thing was even possible.

“Something wrong?” Phichit asked, smiling encouragingly.

Damn that smile. Not that I usually fall for pretty boys like Phichit but damn, I really understand the temptation.

“Wh-Why are you touching me like that?” I asked, already realizing how stupid this question was. Although I had a little bit too much to drink yesterday, I still remembered in detail what happened. The reason why we were both naked, lying in Phichits bed in his apartment.

“Well, you know, we- um…” Phichit stuttered, sitting up himself now. “Wait – you do remember what happened yesterday right?” He asked with fear in his eyes.

“Of course.” I snapped. “We had sex. So what? Why are you being all cuddly now?”

“Um, I thought…” Phichit started, nervously ruffling through his hair. “I thought you liked that? I mean… You did sleep in my arms the entire night.”

Ouch. Did I really?

This didn’t sound like me at all. I rarely let anyone see my vulnerable side. I never hug, much less cuddle with anyone, so why would I start now?

‘Probably just the alcohol’, I thought.

“And so I thought you would like this…” Phichit said, tracing his finger over my knee that peeked out from under the covers that were draped around my lower body. I immediately jerked back upon the touch.

“Well guess what, I don’t.” I lied.

I have never lied so much.

I remembered his soft hands on my body, the warmth that he was radiating, his lips on my lips, kisses all over my body…

“Oh.” Phichit said disappointedly. “I apologize then. Wouldn’t want to do something you don’t like…”

‘Say something dumbass’ I thought to myself.

But honestly though, what did he expect? That I would fall head over heels in love with him after a one-night-stand? That we would be boyfriends and buy a house and have kids and live happily ever after?

With a huff, Phichit ruffled his way out from under the covers and stood up. He was walking around the room now, looking for some underwear to put on.

I discretely started to eye him.

Of course he was in good shape, figure skaters always are. For some reason I always expected him to have quite a boyish body, yet he had a well-structured six-pack, his arms and legs were quite muscley as well and damn his ass…

He suddenly opened the curtains, flooding the room with sunlight. I quickly held a hand in front of my eyes to shield them from the piercing light.

“Hey Seung-Gil?” I heard Phichit say, “I wanted to apologize again if I crossed a line…”

Oh no honey, we both crossed a line, together, yesterday. Twice.

I didn’t say anything, I just rubbed my eyes and groaned. “It’s just that… for me, this was more than just a One-Night-Stand.” I heard him say.

My jaw dropped to the ground. I looked at him with eyes wide as saucers, because this was literally the only thing I didn’t expect him to say right now.

“I know, for you it was just that. And that’s ok and shit, I realize I have probably ruined our friendship forever now,” Phichit rambled on, the words seemingly falling out of his mouth without a second thought, “but I just… I needed to tell you. Sorry….”

Did he-? Did Phichit Chulanont, one of the most confident people I knew, actually blush while confessing his crush?

“Phichit-“ I began, not so sure how I would phrase this.

“I know I know. You don’t need to tell me.” He said, pulling up his jeans.

I watched him nervously shuffling around the room, seemingly hurry to put on clothes.

‘This is his apartment.’ I thought. ‘Why is he hurrying to get away? I should be the one running out of here.’

Phichit decided to wear the same grey shirt he had been wearing all day yesterday, his ripped blue jeans and the black sneakers that everyone in Thailand wore.

“I um… I know this is really awkward.” He chuckled. “To be quite honest, I have never had a one-night-stand before, so I don’t really know how to behave.”

I couldn’t help but smile. He was standing in the middle of his bedroom, his hand nervously ruffling through his raven hair, looking at me like a child would look at the principal after he had done something wrong.

“I um… listen. I have nothing to eat here right now so I’ll just go to the bakery around the corner...get breakfast…” Phichit stated, obviously waiting for me to answer.

“Well… good for you.” I said. Shit, that sounded a lot more mean than I intended.

Phichit looked defeated. He grabbed his denim jacket from the back of his computer chair and then his phone, keys and wallet from the bedside table.

“Okay, I’ll go now. If you leave in the meantime, I get the cue and I won’t ever mention this last night ever again. But if you’re still here then-“ He didn’t finish his sentence. He just looked at me like a sad puppy, sighed and then left through the bedroom door. Seconds later I heard the apartment door gently close with a thud.

Space.

Finally.

At least he got that.

After a one-night-stand, it is always best to just leave as soon as you can. And he was right, this truly was an awkward situation. I let my head fall back into the cushion with a huff. What was I going to do now? I looked up at the ceiling. The best option would just be to leave.

I am not boyfriend material, that much I know. And especially not for soft boys like Phichit. Sure, Phichit was pretty hot I guess, but I just don’t have time for complicated feelings in my life. And Phichit’s probably got a lot of them.

I put a hand on my forehead. It was warm, but nothing to be concerned about. Before I leave, I should probably raid his bathroom closet for some aspirin. With this heavy of a headache I could never make it back to the hotel alive.

I remembered Phichit’s words: “I’ll just go to the bakery around the corner.” meaning it probably won’t take very long until he returns. I should hurry!

I swung my feet over the edge of the mattress, fishing for my boxers that were balled up under one of the blankets. I swiftly put them back on and then went for a scavenger hunt for all my other clothing that was scattered around Phichit’s entire apartment.

‘Bloody hell’ I thought, ‘we must have started to rip off each other’s clothes right after the door closed behind us.’

As I picked up my clothing I realized that it was the suit that I wore for the banquet yesterday. ‘Oh shit the banquet.’ I thought.

It slowly started to dawn on me why I was even here in Bangkok in the first place. The last couple of days we all spent at the Asian Continentals, held in Bangkok this year. I angrily remembered that I only missed second place by three points.

But of course, after every big competition there is a banquet or rather an after-party to take the edge off. Since I am not the most social person, I either don’t go entirely or just very, very drunk. And evidently, last night was the latter.

***

_“That’s some bullshit, I totally should have won silver.” I nagged, chugging the rest of my wine._ _“My presentation was much better than his.”_

_“Well I guess, but you know, no one can beat Phichit’s quad flip…” Guang-Hong answered. “Dude, I’m also salty that I didn’t make the podium AGAIN!”_

_“Ts, you just need to practice harder next time.” I dismissed him. I_

_looked at my now empty wine glass in front of me. My sight was already starting to get blurry, but I knew I could take another._

_“Hey, that is not fair! You know I had this injury last-“ Guang-Hong started to protest, but I just dismissed him with a hand gesture._

_“I’m gonna get another one.” I slurred, sloppily standing up from the booth we were sitting in._

_I left Guang-Hong behind to pout and went over to the bar. The barkeeper just raised his brow upon seeing me, already pouring me another drink._

_I didn’t know if that was a good or a bad sign that the barkeeper already knew me and my order, but I decided that there were worse things in life. I sat down at the bar, not wanting to deal with Guang-Hong’s whining right now. “_

_Hey Pete, I’ll have another Gin Tonic please.” I heard a familiar voice behind me._

_I turned my head and immediately caught two dark brown eyes looking back at me._

_“Mhm did your parents allow you to get a drink tonight?” I slurred in Phichit’s direction._

_He just raised a brow at me. “I am older than you.” He chuckled._

_“_ _Sure, the two months really make all the difference.” I answered, taking the first long sip of my new wine._

_Phichit quickly exchanged his money bill for his drink with the barkeeper and already motioned to leave again, as he looked back at me and eyed me up and down._

_“Hey um, I think you’ve had quite a lot. Maybe you should stop?” He said._

_“Sure Mom.” I snapped. “Maybe you haven’t had enough!” I exclaimed, sloppily pressing my index finger into his chest. It didn’t give in nearly as much as I had hoped._

_Phichit looked at me with the most amused expression on his face. “Maybe I should call you a cab. What hotel are you staying at?”_

_“_ _Pf, I’m not going back to that dump.” I answered, remembering the hotel my coach had booked for me. “I will never leave the booking to someone else ever again…”_

_“Oh?” Phichit asked, taking a seat on the bar stool next to me. “What’s wrong with it?”_

_“Ugh, it’s not even a hotel, it’s more of a motel. The lights don’t really work, the room is dirty and I am certain I saw a mouse the other day. Motels are already bad back in Korea but here… damn.” I explained. “No offense though.”_

_“None taken.” Phichit chuckled. “I know the housing situations in Bangkok better than anyone.”_

_I used the opportunity to discretely check him out._ On an after-thought, it wasn’t discretely at all, I was full on staring at him _. He wore a sensible white shirt, but he had already gotten rid of his jacket and tie, since it was indeed very warm in the venue. He had cuffed the arms of the shirt and opened the first few buttons, exposing his tan chest._

_“Hey, if you need a place to crash you can totally stay at my place overnight. I have a decent apartment quite close to here.” Phichit kindly offered._

_“Mhm and then what…” I suggested, biting my lower lip. In retrospect,_ I always get unreasonably slutty when I drink. And flirty. And evidently, Phichit was my target yesterday to let all that energy out.

_P_ _hichit just answered with an awkward laugh. Clearly he wasn’t used to getting hit on._

_“Well, I could make you some coffee and help you sober up.” He offered, trying a kind smile._

_That really wasn’t such a bad idea._

_To be quite honest, I wasn’t really sure where I would have slept tonight otherwise. I probably would have just crashed on the couch in Guang-Hong’s hotel room. And he snores, so Phichit definitely was the best bet here._

_“Right, let’s say I would go to your place. Can I take a shower there?” I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes._

_“Sure!” Phichit answered. “Well would you join me?” I purred, letting my finger walk over the counter and then lightly touch his hands._

_“Uh-“ Phichit was definitely taken off guard._

_“Walk home with me, is what I meant of course. You perv.” I said, acting all offended, but really I was smiling._

_Phichit started to get the hang of it. He bit his lip now too, chuckling and then fully grabbing my hand. “Well, I wouldn’t mind either way.”_

_WHAT WAS THAT???_

_THAT’S NOT THE SHY BOY PHICHIT CHULANONT THAT I KNOW????_

_“Well in that case…” I decided to play along. “I’ll go grab my stuff.” I said, as I downed the rest of my wine and then left him sitting at the bar, feeling his gaze on my back as I walked to get my jacket._

***

I put on my black shirt from the previous night. It smelled of wine and sweat and cigarettes and sex.

‘It’ll suffice.’ I thought. At least until I got back to the motel.

I stood in front of the full length mirror in Phichit’s bedroom, buttoning my shirt. While I was doing so, I remembered the chats we had while we were walking home last night.

Of course we were both rather tipsy, me a little bit more than him, so our conversations matched our aloof behavior.

We started talking about the competition and normal small talk, before we delved deeper into more personal topics.

It was _nice_.

I usually don’t really feel comfortable just casually chatting with people and maybe I had to blame the wine for my talkative demeanor last night. But talking with Phichit, there just wasn’t any awkwardness or tension about our conversation.

Of course I had hung out with Phichit before, but thinking back, there was always someone else with us, like Guang-Hong or Yuri. It was never just us two.

I remembered how Phichit happened to walk closer and closer to me on our way home, until his hand was casually brushing against mine. I remembered the warm sensation that spread from my hands through my entire body.

***

_“…and that’s the story of how my roommates cat almost killed my hamster.” Phichit finished his story, still laughing._

_I was laughing as well. People often describe me as humorless, but that was blatantly just not true. Phichit’s ridiculous story did make me laugh, maybe a little too much._

_Phichit smiled at me, while he pressed the elevator button. The doors opened immediately, signifying that no one else had used the elevator in a while._ _Well, it was already past 3 in the morning._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere had changed._

_While our conversations on the way home had been casual, aloof and platonic, it suddenly all tensed up in me._

_Phichit apparently noticed, his smile beginning to fade. I guess we both just remembered the suggestive conversation we had back at the bar._

_I didn’t know if Phichit was expecting anything now. Or if he really would just offer me a couch to sleep on. I didn’t know what I was expecting either._

_We stepped inside the elevator and he pressed the button for the fourth floor._

_This apartment building looked rather fancy, from the outside as well as from the inside, and I briefly wondered how Phichit could afford it. Bangkok is definitely one of the more expensive cities in Thailand, especially if you want a nice apartment._

_W_ _e stood inside the elevator, two feet apart, both staring at the door._

_The awkwardness was almost too much for me to take._

_‘Screw it!’ I thought. You only live once._

_“Don’t over-think this.” I said, before I grabbed Phichit by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards me, slamming my lips against his._

_He let out a surprised huff, before he quickly started to melt into my lips and kiss me back. He tasted like the gin he had been drinking at the bar. His lips were soft and his tongue that hungrily pressed inside my mouth was warm._

_Phichit moved closer towards me, resting his hands on my hips, his big form pressing me against the wall of the elevator. Although we were of the same age, he was slightly taller than me._

_We kissed and kissed and kissed. I closed my eyes, simply enjoying the feel of him._

_I didn’t know how long it was, but the elevator doors had long opened behind us._

_Things were getting heated and we probably would have done it right here in the elevator, but we suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind us._

_We broke off our kiss, staring back at an old man standing in the entrance of the elevator. He looked at us with a mixture of anger and disgust._

_I had to force myself not to laugh. Phichit grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the elevator, passing the old man with a desperate “sorry!”._

_We quickly ran along the long hallways, giggling at the incredibly awkward situation. Phichit fumbled his keys out of his pocket and let us inside Apartment Number 48._

***

I smiled at the memories that came trickling into my mind.

I was just about to close the last button at my collar, as I noticed a dark red hickey on the side of my neck.

First I was annoyed, thinking about how I could possibly cover this up since I didn’t bring any makeup with me.

But then I let my thumb glide over the soft spot, smiling to myself as I remembered last night.

If there is one thing I need to admit, it’s that Phichit is a really good kisser. Amongst… _other things_.

I began to giggle like a school girl, remembering every single detail of our encounter yesterday.

Usually, sex with strangers is always awkward.

It’s awkward watching them undress. It’s awkward when you feel their eyes on you as you undress yourself. It’s awkward thinking about if they actually find you attractive and worrying if they’d eventually change their minds. It’s awkward fishing a condom out of the nightstand, putting it on and then _adjusting_ to the other person.

It’s awkward feeling them kiss you, knowing that it doesn’t mean a thing and you won’t ever see them again. It’s awkward when you finish before the other person, or when they finish before you. The aftercare is awkward and it’s awkward lying next to each other without anything to say, simply hoping you would finally fall asleep. It’s awkward waking up in the morning, trying to get out of their house without them noticing.

I have had my fair share of one-night-stands and it has always been awkward.

But not with Phichit.

I can’t even remember who undressed who. We both did, we undressed ourselves and each other, as soon as we heard the door close behind us.

We were kissing and touching each other, while still giggling at the old man in the hallway, wondering what he was even doing there at this time of night.

Everything was so quick and then it was suddenly so slow. We were suddenly facing each other, naked. Phichit was eyeing me, a smile spread across his face.

I remembered how he grabbed my face, kissed me again and in-between kisses, he just moaned “god you’re so hot”, which send fireworks into my stomach.

Like he could talk.

I couldn’t count all the times I had run my hands over his body yesterday, my fingers and lips exploring every centimeter of skin.

It seemed as though it took us hours of awesome foreplay before we actually did _it._

And hell, it was so good.

***

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_I can’t remember when I last had sex that was this AWESOME._

_I didn’t know if the alcohol was just doing all of this, but I had never felt this good after sex._

_We were both breathing heavily, I felt Phichit inside of me as he finished himself, letting out a low moan close to my ear._

_My legs were still wrapped around him, one of my hands in his hair, the other on the small of his back._

_“Fuck…” I heard him breathe next to me._

_“I know…” I answered breathlessly, turning my head to kiss his cheek._

_He kissed me as he slowly pulled out, soothingly running a hand over my neck._

_“Are you okay?” He asked while he disposed of the condom._

_“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” I asked in disbelief._

_“Dunno, I just… wanted to make sure you enjoyed it.” He said sheepishly, lying down beside me._

_“Yes. Thank you.” I said, smiling and inching towards him, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel him smiling down at me._

_I usually don’t do cuddling after sex, but I felt like Phichit was the sort of person who would go in for that anyway. And it would have been weird if I would’ve just left, since we actually knew each other. He kissed the top of my head as he mumbled something I couldn’t understand._

_“What did you say?” I asked._

_“Oh nothing just… this is the only way you’ll ever get first place huh.” Phichit chuckled._

_That cocky little shit._

_“You’re an arse.” I said, poking my index finger into his rips._

_“I just came because I knew you wouldn’t last much longer and I wanted to spare you the disappointment.”_

_“Is that so?” Phichit laughed._

_“Also, that’s not fair ‘cause it’s always over quicker if you bottom, so…” I tried to explain._

_Phichit smiled. He grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. We parted slightly, his lips almost touching mine. He whispered: “Well do you want to get on top then and show how long you can actually last?”_

_I fell into a laughing fit._

_We giggled and kissed and giggled and kissed. Then we were touching each other again, and suddenly, I was on top of him…_

***

I smiled as the dirty memories re-entered my mind. It just wasn’t fair.

Couldn’t Phichit just have been a loser in bed? So I wouldn’t be so tempted right now?

Couldn’t he have done _something_ , just something wrong??

Something that would actually justify my shitty behavior towards him this morning?? Something that would justify me leaving in a hurry? Something that would justify the awkward glances we would be giving each other from now on? Or the awkward conversations we would have?

Nothing.

Everything was just too _perfect_.

As I was looking for my other shoe, I suddenly remembered what Phichit had said early.

“It’s just that… for me, this was more than just a One-Night-Stand.”

well shit.

Of course I had noticed how he looks at me. Looking at me and when I caught him staring, he would just smile. Of course I had noticed the little things, how he tags me in Instagram-posts he thinks are funny or how he sends me videos of his hamsters without me ever asking for one or how he comforted me last year when I failed to advance to the Grand Prix.

Of course I had heard all the rumors. People always nudging me in the side when Phichit would walk by, telling me “did you hear, apparently he fancies you.” And that might have been one of the reasons why I usually try to avoid him. But yesterday, my drunken self didn’t really seem to care that much.

And as I began to remember the slow kisses we shared before we both drifted off to sleep yesterday, me snuggled in his arms, current-me didn’t care that much anymore either.

I fished my phone from my pockets and unlocked it.

I ignored the three missed calls from Guang-Hong and that I only had 12% battery left. I opened the chat with Phichit and typed a message.

Then I deleted it all and typed another one. I repeated this about 9 times before I was finally happy with the result. ‘I will start taking chances now.’ I thought, as I reread it and then hit send.

_To: Phichit Chulanont_

_A black coffee and two croissants please. Seung-Gil x_

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I started watching anime now? Anyhow, I really love Yuri On Ice and I had this idea for this little one-shot in my mind for a while, I have no idea if anyone actually ships these too, if anyone is STILL in the YOI fandom or if anyone will read this, but I had a lot of fun creating it. If anyone has actually read this far, please leave a comment! <3
> 
> The idea sparked when I read on the Yuri On Ice Wikia that Seung-Gil is "an affectionate drunk" and I thought this was quite adorable.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine.


End file.
